fairy dreams
by funnyface0313
Summary: what happens when Natsu and Lucys long lost child returns but don't know it. what will happen? contains almost all the characters from fairy tail plus a couple of oc characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new fanfiction I hope you enjoy it. Its only my second one so please don't hate.**

 ***Sally's POV** *

"Listen up everyone we have a new recruit her name is Sally." Erza scarlet the guild master said. "She is going to introduce herself."

"Hi my name is sally and I have mystic magic its ok if you haven't heard of it, that's because I created it. When I was a kid I believe I was abandoned in a forest, and that's when pinkie here found me and helped take care of me. She may be a flying pink cat but she and baby are the only family I have. Oh and this here is baby she won't get any bigger and that's why I named her baby, she's my purple flying cat. These two helped me when I needed it the most. Oh I almost forgot I'm only 12 years old." I explained to everyone.

"Thank you Sally, now go eat you must be starving." Erza told me.

"Yeah I'll go do that after I go introduce myself to the people who just arrived." I said while stepping of the stage." I said to Erza.

"Oh wait before you go I completely forgot you have to get your official FairyTail mark. Where would you like to have it, and what color would you like it be." Erza asked me before I got to far away.

"Oh...Um...I'll put it...Right here on my wrist and...I want it to be violet." I Told Erza and she immediately put it there after taking off my right glove which goes half way up my arm.

"There you go." Erza said in a kind voice while moving her hand away from wrist.

"Thank you very much but I should go find those three who just entered." I said while heading towards the frond door putting my glove back on. 'Man I'm so small I can't see where I'm headed.' I thought to myself until I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there are you ok." The man asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, and you're just the person I was looking for except you were with a girl and a flying blue cat." I said to the man with pink hair just like me.

"Hey Natsu over here I think I found a perfect job we can do." I heard a lady shout to the guy I ran into and next to the lady was a flying blue cat.

"So your names Natsu huh, well its nice to meet you Natsu." I said to him sticking out my hand to greet him.

"And its nice to meet you but I never got your name." He said while shaking my hand.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is sally." Rubbing the back of my head foolishly and when I looked back at him all I saw was him standing there with his jaw dropped. Then I asked him "Are you ok Natsu?"

"Oh...yeah I'm fine sorry I just zoned out." He replied a couple seconds after I asked him the question. It felt as if something were bothering him.

"Hey whats up loser?" I heard a guy shout out to Natsu.

"Whats up gray." Natsu replied to him.

"You're such a loser." Gray said to him.

"That's It i've had enough!" Natsu shouted and takled Gray.

All I saw was Natsu and gray punching, kicking and slapping each other and I shouted. "Stop, Stop right now. You two appologize to each other right now!"

"Ok yes ma'am! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Your forgiven!" I heard them both say at the same time.

Suddenly I heard everyone talking about how I'm the only other one besides Erza and Lucy who can stop them from fighting and I'm only twelve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone by now your probably wondering what the heck. I know I am. I hope you enjoy! :)(:**

 ***Natsu's POV***

Suddenly out of nowhere I saw Sally fall to the ground like she lost hold of her body, and I rushed over to her and picked her up and took her to the upstairs quest room where she can lay on the couch. Pinkie and baby sat next to her concerned.

"You know Natsu she reminds me of you and lucy put together." Gray told me.

"Does she. She reminds me more of Erza. But anyway I've got to get Lucy and Happy there probably wondering where I am." I said as got stopped from exiting the room by someone.

"Your right we were wondering where you were until we asked Erza where you were and she told us you were in here. So now im wondering what are you doing in here?!" She screamed in my face.

"Shhhhhhh!" I whispered putting one finger over my mouth and using my other hand to point at Sally on the couch.

"Sorry Natsu, anyway who is this." she asked me in a low tone.

"Lucy, Happy this is Sally she stopped Gray and me from fighting then she passed out." I explained to Lucy and Happy.

 ***Sally's POV***

"Why am I laying on a couch I should be picking out a quest to go on!" I shouted out full of energy. When I turned around I was surprised to see everyone staring at me and I asked. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Oh no reason." Pinkie said.

"Oh no... Did I pass out again?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah."Baby replied and I saw everyone nod their heads in agreement.

"Man I got to stop doing that. One of these days im gonna get myself killed." I said rubbing the backof my head.'I can't believe it happened to me again. Why does this happen to me' I asked to myself. Then I suddenly heard everyone talk behind me.

"So this happens often to her?" I heard natsu ask baby and pinkie.

"Yeah all the the time." Pinkie said to natsu.

"We think its some kind of medical problem but were not sure." Baby told Natsu.

"How are you not sure about this?" I heard Gray ask them.

"Well you see..." Baby started before she got cut off by Pinkie.

"She's never been to the doctors." Pinkie exclaimed.

"How come she's never been to the doctors?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly at that moment I just had to but in. "Because I lived in a tiny cottage for eleven years of my life in the forest?"

After I said that someone else joined the conversation and said "It must be really crowded for you and your family."

After I heard him say that I fell to the ground and broke down into tears. I heard footsteps come torwards me and I stoped crying for a second and looked up at him and said. "I bet you don't know how it feels to be abandoned as a baby. Having to live without parents. Alone almost all your life. I would have gone insane if it weren't for Baby and Pinkie. There the only family I have. But anyway let me pick out a quest and I'll be on my way."

"Hold up." I heard natsu say to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Were going with you."Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"yeah you need all the help you can get." Lucy said

"I'm going with you, too." I heard gray say.

"Ok then lets all go." Pinkie said.

"Yay!" baby shouted.

As I walked over to the board to choose a quest one of them caught my eye. "This one I choose this one."

"What do we have to do?" Lucy asked me.

"We have to rid a castle of 25 demons." I said to everyone.

"Ok, lets go!" Natsu shouted.

 **Later that evening...**

"How can he have such bad motion sickness." I asked lucy

"Frankly I don't know." She replied to my question.

"Well anyway I think I have something that can help him." I said

"Please do anything." Natsu said about to throw up.

"Ok then...Here we go...Mystic Magic Levitate!"I shouted. Suddenly natsu floated in the air and didn't look like he felt sick anymore. "Listen this will only last till we get off the train, ok." I said.

"Yeah whatever." Natsu said and Everyone just started to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I cried making this. Please comment on it if you enjoy it. Follow and favorite please.**

 ***Sally's POV***

As we exited the train Natsu completely forgot about spell and he fell flat on his face everyone laughed and I said. "That just made my day."

When we arrived at the door of the castle I hesitated a little before opening the door. But then I realized something, these people are the only friends I have, but Natsu and Lucy feel like more than just friends they feel like family. So when I realized that I opened the doors and a dog went running in with a little girl chasing after it and tripped a trip wire and that's when things got scary. Suddenly we heard a loud sound behind us and every thing went dark. Right after the doors closed we heard a scream which sounded like a little girls scream. "We have to help her, she's In trouble!" I shouted to every one

"But how we can't see anything." Gray said

"Yeah but we have Natsu. He light the way." I pointed out.

"Yeah your right." Natsu said while lighting his hand on fire.

"Come on we gotta follow those screams." I said and as we looked for a little girl. Once we had found her she was about to get stabbed by a scorpion monster thing. As it raised its stinger to attack I ran at the little girl who was frozen in fear and pushed her out of the way. After I pushed her out of the way she scorpion attacked with it stinger and impaled me in my chest and my eyes widened. As the monster pulled his stinger out of my chest I fell to the ground with blood dripping out of me. After that happened everyone ran and attacked the monster. Once the had defeated it they all ran to my side.

 ***Natsu's POV***

I saw her lay there on the ground I couldn't believe my eyes. I held her up so the bleeding wouldn't as bad. Out of no where I heard her say "It was a wonderful life."

"Don't say that your not gonna die!" I shouted.

"I-I have a couple of things I want to say b-before I take my last b-breath. F-f-first of all Gray... T-try not to get into so m-many fights with N-N-Natsu." I heard her start coughing and I opened my eyes to see her coughing up blood. I looked at Gray and he nodded his head with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Now Happy make sure to always eat a lot of fish. Grow to be a super strong Exceed. Pinky and Baby never forget me and travel with Lucy. Lucy... Natsu... I'm glad to have met my birth parents." I looked at her and I saw a single tear run down her face.

Suddenly I heard the little girl say to her with tears falling down her face. "Please don't die You can't, please."

After the little girl spoke I heard Lucy say. "I'm not taking your exceed because your not gonna die!"

Suddenly I shouted "I'm so glad to have finally of met my daughter so your not gonna die here! Your gonna live!"

"I-I'm so glad I-I m-met you M-mom D-dad. I'm so scared of dying but because I met you I feel so glad inside. Goodbye." I heard her say with her last breath.

"NOOOOOOOO NOT TODAY YOU CAN'T DIE I JUST MET MY DAUGHTER! COME BACK PLEASE COME BACK!" I screamed, I couldn't believe I just met my daughter and she died. Suddenly Lucy hugged me and I hugged her back. I started to cry so much that my eyes hurt. Gray, Happy, Pinkie and Baby all comforted Lucy and I.

"Lucy, Natsu I'm gonna go fight the rest of the monsters you guys should just stay here." I heard gray say and I nodded my head.

"We'll stay here if you promise to come back alive." Lucy said.

"I promise." gray stated.

 **A couple of hours later...**

Gray returned with only a couple of bruises. Finally the doors opened. I wrapped my scarf around Sally's chest and carried her out of the castle. I told the little girl to go home her parents must be worried. We headed to the train station and the entire time we were on the train nobody said a word, even though I felt so sick. As we entered the guild hall everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at us. Suddenly everyone came rushing over to us wondering why I was carrying sally.

"Why are you carrying sally?" Erza and Wendy asked.

"S-sally's D-d-d-dead." I said and started to cry. But I asked in an anger "Where is Gajeel?! I'm gonna kill him."

"Natsu calm down just tell us what happened." Erza said. After I explained every thing I just broke down into tears again. Gray and Lucy just went over and sat at a table in silence.

 **One week later...**

"Natsu Happy are you ready for her funeral?" I heard Lucy call out from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I stated

"Aye." Happy said

Lucy was dressed in a nice long black dress with her hair down and wearing 2 inch heels. Happy was wearing a suit and tie and I was wearing a suit and tie as well but I also had my scarf on which I washed and also wearing nice black shoes.

"Lets get going we don't want to be late." Lucy said

As we entered the grand magic games stadium where her funeral was taking place I saw the little girl who sally saved. I started having flash backs to the day she died and I broke down into tears. About half an hour after we arrived everyone told me to go on the stage and say a couple of things. Once I got on stage I stopped crying and said "I missed 12 years of my daughters life and now she's dead so I can't really say much but I know Pinkie and Baby have plenty to say about her." after I exited the stage Pinkie and Baby went on the stage.

Pinkie said "I knew her almost all her life but one thing she didn't tell anyone only Baby and I know that she's a dragon slayer. She always hated seeing anyone or anything die. When she found any injured animal she had to save it even if it cost her life. She always wondered what her birth parents were like. The only reason we came to magnolia was because our cottage was burnt down and she was only able to save us and a couple of other animals but about thirty animals died that day. She wanted to kill herself she couldn't live with herself having all those animals die. When she was eight the dragon who raised her disappeared. He never told her his name. We raised her and she felt like family but now she's gone." Pinkie and Baby both broke down into tears.

About one hour later we were at the cemetery where she was going to be buried. As they were lowering her coffin into the hole I heard someone say "Mommy." My eyes widened because it sounded like sally.

I started to run over to the coffin she was laying in but before I could get to far Erza and Mira Jane grab me and held me back. "Let me go she's not dead she's alive please let me go." I shouted

"Please Natsu calm down. I know how you feel." Mira Jane said. After she said that I lit my entire body on fire. Erza and Mira Jane both let go and I ran over to the coffin which was half way buried in dirt.

As I was digging out the dirt I heard someone say "Dad." I instantly knew who said that and started digging faster when suddenly Gray and Lucy both grabbed me with tears running down their faces.

"Please Natsu stop."Lucy said

"But she's not dead she's alive."I shouted and started to cry.

"Please Natsu she's gone now stop." Gray told me

"No she's not gone she's still alive I know it!" I shouted while pulling my arms away from them and managed to dig up enough dirt to see the coffin. I opened the coffin and saw her breathing. She opened her eyes and said "I missed you." After she said that I lifted her out of the coffin and hugged her. I was so happy she was alive. Everyone was so surprised to see her alive and just ran up to her.


	4. autors note READ

**Authors note please read or you wont understand anything.**

 **I decided to change some things...**

 **first of all I changed sally's name to cherry. Then now she only has one exceed named violet. And she inherited her moms powers as well as her dads and still has her dragon slayer magic. I will probably go and fix the other chapters. So yeah...**

 **...please give me ideas on what you want me to do.**

 **I will also be uploading a few new story's soon.**

 **Tell me what you want me to write about and maybe I'll write about it.**


End file.
